1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for protecting surgical endoscopes against damage during transport, handling and disinfection procedures.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The distal ends or heads of surgical endoscopes are typically somewhat bendable cylindrical members circumferentially bound by a fluid-impervious polymeric wrapping and containing electronic chips and other delicate components. It is not uncommon for the polymeric wrapping to be punctured or ripped when carelessly handled during storage or removal from storage or while being disinfected between surgical procedures. Specifically, the endoscope assembly is somewhat unwieldy to handle, and the distal end is often dropped onto a floor or other hard surface, sometimes being inadvertently kicked or stepped on. The unwieldiness of the assembly can also result in the distal end impacting against a table, cabinet or other fixture while the assembly is being handled or carried from one location to another. In addition to the potential for rupture and puncture of the polymeric wrapping, the impact of the head against a hard surface can cause damage to the interior components of the head, particularly sensitive optical components and integrated circuit chips of an endoscope camera. Puncture or rupture of the polymeric wrapping, if undetected, results in disinfectant liquid entering the endoscope head and damaging the components.